


Cuddeling is the cure

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a kink meme prompt found here<br/>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70758.html?thread=23968102</p><p>Jared gets sick (maybe pneumonia?) and ends up hospitalized. Jensen takes care of him and there's cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddeling is the cure

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back on my LJ and am posting it here as well. Feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know or have anything to do with the cast of Supernatural and am just playing with the idea of them, no money is made from this, it is for enjoyment only. Since I haven’t met the people I am writing about I am guessing as to how they might behave, noting is a fact. Not beted all mistakes are mine. Written in the middle of a sleepless night.
> 
> Okay so I have not had pneumonia so I am making up what it feels like to have it so…..yeah for the sake of the story just go with it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *

Jensen had been overdue for one week since the major snow storm had closed all the airports and most of the nonessential roads. The power had been out most of the storm too. Jared had been busy over the summer and fall and had let Jensen’s reminders about firewood for their small wood stove fall by the way side. So when the power had gone out there was enough wood for maybe two days. But he had been on location and not at home so even if he had the wood there was no fire place and he didn’t have all that many cloths to use and even less blankets being on location. Jensen was supposed to have come back and picked him up so they could go home and spend a few days relaxing before shooting the next episode of Supernatural. It all started with a stuffy nose the second day of the storm, moving on to a sore throat and cough the next and just went downhill from there. By the time Jensen was supposed to arrive he was wreaked with fever and chills that made his body ache, mostly his chest and too weak to get out of bed. His throat was on fire and clogged at the same time and his breath wheezed out when he wasn’t hacking up parts of his lungs along with the phlegm in them. His stomach was beyond empty but he had stopped throwing up two days ago just not feeling up to eating. It was the worst flu he’d had and he had hoped to be better by the time Jensen got back. But Jensen was late was most of the crew was off with hardly anyone about and no one could get anywhere for days so he had suffered through. He had been sacked out on the couch and fallen asleep sometime during the day waiting for Jensen. That was what his brain was telling him as he struggled out of the fog of sleep blinking blurry eyes and taking quick shallow breaths to focus.

 

“Jar? Come on man wake up” Jensen’s, he was sure it had to be Jensen’s voice was saying. He was shivering badly, at least he thought he was until the shaking stopped as Jensen’s hand moved into view and then onto his forehead. His hand is like ice and it feels really really good.

 

“Jen” Jared breaths out happy to see his friend as he becomes more aware of what’s going on. It’s darker, the curtains open as there is still no power and it looks like dusk now.

 

“Thank goodness you’re awake” Jensen takes his hand from Jared’s forehead “You are burning up.”

 

“Okay” Jared answers because he isn’t sure what else there is to say and he doesn’t want to think right now beside maybe getting Jensen’s hand back on his forehead.

 

“Everything okay?” Jared hears a voice from far away even though it probably isn’t. He watches as Jensen looks him over and shakes his head.

 

“No” Jensen turns to look behind him “I think we may need a hospital” Jensen turns back to him and runs his hands over his face and groans.

 

“Yeah, sure” the voice says. “You need help bringing him out?”

 

“No but can you get the jeep closer? We’ll be out in a minute” Jensen says this time not looking back at the speaker.

 

Then he is moving, tucking the blankets on Jared around him more securely. When that is done Jensen is taking off his hat and manipulating it onto Jared’s head. Then Jensen’s scarf is around what little of Jared’s neck is out of the blankets and loose over his chin and mouth and pulled up over his ears. It feels off and probably looks odd but it makes him feel happy. But it doesn’t feel happy seconds later when Jensen somehow gets his arms around and under Jared in a cross between a baby carry and a bridal carry and picks Jared up.

 

Jared groans as his world is tilted and he feels like he has spent all day on the worlds most twisty, fastest, tallest roller coasters. However it takes everything to keep breathing and not pass out after a few coughs and the urge to puke even though he can’t actually do it.

 

“Easy Jar, I got you” Jensen pulls him close and lowers his head to rest their foreheads together for a moment. Then Jensen straightens and begins slowly walking out of the trailer Jared’s head resting on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

The air outside is cold and makes Jared’s eyes water but thank goodness for Jensen’s scarf around his mouth so it’s not so bad and he only gives a few coughs which shake him and cause Jensen to tighten his hold. There is a big army green jeep pulled up very close to the trailer and a tall guy in camo holding the door open for them.

 

Jared is confused and for a moment thinks he may actually be dreaming. “Jen?” his voice is horse and Jensen looks down at Jared’s confusion.

 

“Shush” Jensen quiets him and turns around looking over his shoulder and leaning back as he magically steps up and sits on the edge of the seat. He wiggles further in keeping Jared against his and tucking him into his body as Jensen folds himself into sitting in the seat and not spilling into the driver’s side. The door closes and Jensen wraps himself around Jared curling them up into an odd shape before reaching over and turning several vents towards them. The guy from outside gets in and starts the jeep which makes hot air blast from the vents. They start to drive and Jared is surprised and comforted when Jensen keeps holding him and even rocks him a bit now and then.

 

Jensen is usually reserved on showing affection and likes to keep to himself and out of the lime light where ever they are. Even at home he can be quite reserved as Jared feels comforted that Jensen isn’t bothering that there is another person here to see this side of him.

 

Jared is lost in the comfort Jensen is providing, taking solace in being held by someone he trusts and values. He is somewhat startled when Jensen leans over him and tells him they are here. It’s the hospital Jared guess and it’s confirmed when the door opens and he sees the entry way. But he is surprised when Jensen doesn’t relinquish his hold on him and carries him inside. They are soon met with a gurney with a nurse and doctor rushing over. Jensen’s hold on him moves to where Jared’s arm is hidden by the blankets once he is on the gurney and the doctor asks questions. Jared is then whisked away and partially unwrapped from his cocoon of blankets before he passes out is sedated he isn’t sure which.

 

When Jared comes to there is an annoying beeping in his ears, a pinching in his left hand, the lights are too bright, the tang of antiseptic stings his nose, and his right side is very warm, his arm asleep. Looking over to his right he sees a sleeping Jensen half on the bed pushing against his side and laying on his arm. His happiness at seeing his friend here pushes everything else aside and he feels warm inside where he hasn’t since he started to feel bad. Jensen must sense something is different as he tilts his head up and opens his eyes to look at Jared. He gives a slow sleepy smile and sits up on the edge of the chair he was almost falling out of.

 

“Welcome back” he says through a yawn and places a hand on Jared’s arm which is beginning to wake up and the pressure causes tingles to race up to his shoulder. “You feeling okay?” There is concern in Jensen’s voice and eyes as he looks Jared over.

 

Jared thinks and realizes he does feel better then the last time he was awake. Still a bit sore and achy, his chest a bit raw and his nose runny but much better. “Yeah, a bit tired and sore” Jared gives him a smile.

 

“Good cus you scared the crap outta me” Jensen answers and his hand tightens on Jared’s arm and ne moves to perch on the edge of the bed. “You had pneumonia, pretty bad and you’ve been asleep for the past two days while the docs ran antibiotics.” Jensen looks sad and Jared feels bad that he let himself get into that bad a shape. “I’m gonna tell the doc you’re awake now” Jensen lets go of his arm and stands up.  He walks out the door looking back and giving Jared a smile as he goes.

 

Minutes later a doctor comes in and asks him all kinds of questions as he checks Jared over and scribbles on a chart. Jared gets that he was in bad shape when he came in and that it was very good Jensen had gotten him here when he did. He will have to stay the night again and most of the day tomorrow. But he will be allowed to go home tomorrow night if all goes well and it makes him almost giddy. Jensen will of course have to keep a very close eye on him and he will have to rest several more days before he will be able to be about again, even then taking it easy for several more days. Jensen he is told had learned what to do with him while he recuperates from the nurses while he slept. It makes his chest tighten in a good way even though he knew Jensen cared but had not shown any reluctance to ask about his care. The doctor leaves telling him that food will be brought in and Jensen comes back. Food is brought but it’s that yucky hospital food found the world over and Jensen has to threaten him into eating some of it. Jared is rewarded with a jello cup which is actually nice before he falls asleep again. When he wakes for dinner Jensen is in the same position as this afternoon. Another bland meal and some talking are accomplished before Jared feels like sleep again. Jensen is still there and he learns that the nurses have been bribed with photos and signed cards by them to let him stay with Jared. Feeling bad that Jensen has been in the tiny hospital chair for two days already he offers part of the bed. It’s small but it’s better than the chair and Jensen reluctantly agrees but not before pulling the privacy curtain around the bed. Jensen lays sideways on the very edge and they are both asleep in minutes.

 

Jared is woken to soft giggling and hot breath on his neck and heavy weight on his chest and legs. Opening his eyes there are is a nurse trying to be quite as she writes on his chart. He can’t move except to tilt his head and see Jensen has moved from the edge of the bed to his side and has an arm fling over his chest and one leg over his with Jensen’s jacket over him as well. The nurse gives him a smile and leaves right before Jensen opens his eyes.

 

When Jensen realizes where he is and what he is doing he scoots back with a sheepish grin and a slight blush. “Sorry” he mumbles as he gets back to the chair by the bed. Jared sits up and grabs Jensen’s coat and tries to hand it back but Jensen shakes his head. “You were cold and shivering, you need it more.”

 

Jared normally runs hot, or at least hotter than Jensen but with him being sick he guesses his system is out of whack. He did feel a bit cold yesterday but had chalked it up to the hospital keeping the heating low or the cooling up or whatever they do to make people have constant goosebumps. So Jared just resettles the coat over his chest and lap and they sit until breakfast comes. After which the doctor arrives for his morning checkup, informing them that if he passes the afternoon one Jared is free to go.

 

Jensen disappears for a few hours after that and Jared sleeps more until Jensen and the doctor are back much later. Jared passes whatever test the doctor has and is bundled up and wheeled by the nurse from the morning out to the exit. Jensen must have borrowed the truck that is waiting from the set or crew member.

 

Much to Jared’s shock and halfhearted protests Jensen lifts him from the wheelchair into the truck. The nurse laughs as she goes back inside with the empty wheelchair. “Stop whining and relax, doctors orders” Jensen smirks as he closes the door in Jared’s face. Jensen drives him home and he is very happy to see just the barest wisps of smoke from chimney. He knows Jensen wouldn’t leave the fire going but having one earlier will have left the house heated. Then he remembers the wood situation and frowns. Before Jensen can get to his door he has it open and is stepping out. He is determined to walk on his own two feet into their house. Jensen is however plastered at his side, arm around his back as they get up the walk and into the house. Jensen gets him to the couch and wrapped him in blankets that wait on the lazy boy next to it.

 

“Stay” Jensen orders and Jared rolls his eyes as Jensen moves away. Soon after he hears rapid moving paws and is enveloped in wiggling dog bodies. Jensen comes back a few minutes after Jared’s welcoming committee with a tray of real food. He sits so close to Jared that their shoulders and arms bump and brush and they ate and their sides touch when Jensen breaths deep. “Stay” Jensen orders again as he takes the tray away and Jared leans over into the warm spot Jensen left behind. When he comes back he rewards Jared with a “good boy” and a mug of hot chocolate. They sit leaning into one another and listen to a battery operated radio Jensen had turned on that was next to the TV until Jared falls asleep.

 

Jared is usually very active and doesn’t like that he has been sleeping so much even though his body needs the rest. But he thinks he can manage a little longer if he keeps waking up with Jensen beside him. This time he is laying on the couch cocooned up with his head in Jensen’s lap and Jensen running fingers through his hair as he still listens to the radio that is now on low. Jensen looks down at Jared and smiles when he shifts pushing further up onto Jensen.

 

“Having a nice nap?” Jensen’s voice is a bit teasing.

 

“Shut up” Jared mutters and it gets a chuckle out of Jensen.

 

“Ready for some more food and your meds?” Jensen has stopped his fingers in Jared’s hair and Jared shrugs. Jensen is already moving Jared’s head so he can stand up before Jared answers with a grunt. He like how close Jensen has been and wants as much attention as he can get before he gets better. He knows that once he is better all the cuddling will probably stop. Jared has always been a bit more touchy feely but that is just the way he has always been. Jensen lets him get away with a few things but he doesn’t initiate touching or hugs or whatever. If this is what it took Jared might have to fake getting a cold in the winter more often. Sadie and Harley take Jensen’s absence to get attention from Jared and he pets both as they settle next to the couch. Sadie doggie grins at him as he brushes a hand down her back and Harley’s tail thumps on the floor as he gets scratched behind the ears. Jared is still at it when Jensen returns with more food and sighs in over exaggeration.

 

“I see I have been replaced, how quickly you move on” Jensen sets the tray of food down.

 

“Oh my dearest savior I could never replace you” Jared says in a whimsical voice. “But I do think you will have to learn to share” he tuts at the end of his speech.

 

“If you insist” Jensen says as if put out before he levers Jared up and takes his seat back. They eat and occasionally reach out to pet the dogs. “Why don’t you get cleaned up for bed, use the bathroom down here, don’t climb the stairs” Jensen says once they are done.

 

“Sure, any clean cloths down here?” Jared can agree that going upstairs at the moment might not be best. He can do it later with Jensen’s help but right now he is tired and doesn’t want to move too much.

 

“Yeah I got some sleep stuff for you earlier and put em in the bathroom” Jensen has the tray ready to take to the kitchen. “Come on Sadie, Harley you too, time to go out” Jensen moves away and Jared levers himself to his feet.

 

His trek to the bathroom is a bit slower than usual and he takes his time getting ready, using the toilet, brushing his teeth. The cloths Jensen has set out are a long sleeve thermal t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, thick socks and an old hoodie that had been in his closet. By the time he opens the bathroom door and heads back to the living room Jensen had been busy.

 

He knows the dogs are outside and there will no doubt be food for them when they come in. Jensen has pushed the couch sideways to face the wood stove and the pullout bed is already heaped with blankets and two. Jensen is poking at a freshly going fire that is low and will be coals by the time they are both asleep.

 

“Get in I’ll get the dogs and be ready in a bit” Jensen stands and helps him the last few feet to their temporary bed. Jared gets himself under the covers and sees Jensen has left him a book on the arm of the couch. He begins to read Sadie and Harley come back in and lay by the stove. Soon Jensen is back and crawling into bed with his own book. They read for a while before Jared gives into his lingering exhaustion and falls asleep.

 

Waking up with extra warmth and weight on Jared is getting to be a habit that could become an addiction if it keeps up. Jared is on his side this time with Jensen spooned up behind him, legs tangled, one arm over him one arm under his head. But this time there is something new or someone. Sadie and Harley who are not allowed on the couch during the day think they are sneaky by getting up on it at night and off it when they wake up have come up in the night despite it already being occupied. He is pretty sure it’s Harley who is laying over their legs which makes Sadie the one along his legs and waist. But he doesn’t look down to see, he just basks in the apparent ‘dog pile’ and smiles to himself.

 

“I think my limbs are going to fall off if I don’t get some circulation in them soon” Jensen huffs into the back of Jared’s neck some time later.

 

Jared laughs and wiggles a little “Yeah I don’t think that is going to happen too soon” he answers.

 

Jensen groans, yawns and starts wiggling “Harley up” he bucks a bit and Harley rolls off of the but makes no move to get off the couch. But at least their legs are free and Jensen has to tug a bit before Jared finally lifts his head to release Jensen’s arm.

 

“Don’t want to move” Jared whines “Nice and warm here.”

 

Jensen laughs but slowly scoots away and gets up “gotta put more wood on the fire.” As he does Harley and Sadie get up and move off the bed and towards the kitchen. Jensen follows presumably to let them out. Jared sighs and just lays there watching the fire and listening to Jensen moving around. Jensen comes back with food and meds and gets back into bed. “I think it’s a lazy morning kinda day” he passes Jared his plate.

 

“That sounds good to me” Jared agrees and they eat side by side. Jensen takes the tray away when they are done and settles back in, pulling Jared into his side. They settle into read without talking and Jared soon finds himself laying with his upper half on Jensen’s lap, Jensen’s free hand running through his hair.

 

The power come back on around noon and Jensen looks happy as the heater kicks in. Jared knows that Jensen will take care of him but he likes the closeness they have had these last few days even if he has felt like shit or was out of it most of the time.

 

“Jen?” Jared starts and Jensen looks over at him. “Can…can we have no power until tomorrow?” Like start the day fresh but just…be for today?” Jared isn’t sure he is making any sense to Jensen without coming right out and asking for the cuddles to last the rest of the day. But something in his expression or his voice might clue Jensen in because Jensen blushes and smiles a bit tilting his head and not looking at Jared.

 

“Okay but let me at least heat up some soup for lunch?” Jensen is asking for a moment and Jared knows it and gives it to him.

 

“Sure, and maybe a grilled cheese sandwich” he gives Jensen puppy dog eyes and Jensen rolls his.

 

“Sure” and he is off to make food, leaving the heater on until the food is done and they have eaten. Then he turns the heater off and moves back to Jared and they arrange themselves. Jared is leaning on Jensen who is reclining and reading again. They spend the rest of the afternoon reading with the occasion small bursts of conversation.

 

After dinner Jensen wraps Jared up against him again and they fall asleep happy knowing that tomorrow is a new and brighter day. Jared knowing that even if getting sick sucks and he doesn’t ever hope to be this bad again the common cold can be endured if the cure is constant cuddles.


End file.
